Optical systems such as image projectors are used in a wide variety of applications, including entertainment, augmented reality environments, and so forth. While an image is ideally presented on a surface which is orthogonal to a projector axis of the image projector, such alignment is not always available. For example, distortion such as keystoning may occur when the image projector pans to project an image at an extreme corner of a projection surface. This distortion occurs because of the non-perpendicular angle between the projection surface and the projector axis.
Furthermore, the size of the projected image may vary to allow the projected image to fit within the confines of a particular projection surface. Traditional image projection systems which address the distortion and changing image size introduce significant complexity, cost, and increase other forms of distortion or noise into the projected image.